Cider, it'll do
by lunastars
Summary: "Yet, but I hear there's a big target for the Winchester boys. No surprise there," he said sarcastically. "Figured that's why you called me here. Oh, and Bobby, love what you've done with the place."


"Wouldn't I have come of my own free will if killing you was my aim?" Crowley asked as he moved around inside the little space he had under the devil's traps. "_You_brought me here, remember?"

"We know that," Dean muttered.

"And we never accused you of anything," Sam pointed out.

Crowley stopped pacing. "_Yet_, but I hear there's a big target for the Winchester boys. No surprise there," he said sarcastically. "Figured that's why you called me here. Oh, and Bobby, love what you've done with the place."

Bobby looked around at the mess of the library, it definitely wasn't a place to have a showdown with a demon, which was exactly what they had done. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"We brought you here because we figured you would know who wants us dead," Dean explained.

"A better question would be who doesn't want you dead," Crowley laughed. "That list is shorter."

"Thanks," Dean ground out. "We know that, but why the urgency?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "But let's do a little recap here, you two morons are both vessels, but for opposite teams, right?"

"Yeah, like they could forget something like that," Bobby muttered.

"Good!" Crowley said happily. "So naturally team hell wants to kill Dean and team heaven wants to kill Sam. Now a little question for the class, who wants to kill the Winchesters?"

"Wait," Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief. "So the whole of heaven is after me and the whole of hell is after Dean?"

"Yeah, well anyone who actually cares about this battle, meaning that Sam has drawn the short straw."

"Come again?" Dean said, obviously more interested in the conversation now.

"Well, most of the angels are in on the battle, and though I hate to say it they're seemingly a lot more brutal than demons," Crowley explained. "As for the demons of hell, there are more of us who quite frankly don't give a shit."

"Like you," Bobby noted. "You want Lucifer out of the picture, but that doesn't mean you want Michael to win."

"Exactly," Crowley grinned. "Now, fancy letting me out?"

Bobby went to step forward but Dean stopped him. "No."

"Come on, Dean, he answered our questions," Bobby reasoned.

"How do we know he isn't lying? How do we know he isn't one of the people out to get us?"

"Come on, Dean," Sam sighed. "We all know that isn't the case."

Dean reluctantly gave in and Bobby stepped forward again. He leaned down and broke the devil's trap with his pocket knife. Crowley stepped out as Bobby stepped away. Dean rolled his eyes as Crowley stretched and let out a sigh of relief.

"You really don't understand how crowded it gets in that thing," Crowley shook his head. "So, anyone going to offer me a drink?"

"Fat chance," Dean mumbled as he sat down.

"We're out of the stuff I allow my guests to have," Bobby said as he referred to his smashed cabinet. "And I don't give my best stuff to just anyone."

"Basically, you've got left over cider, a hot drink or water?" Sam offered.

"Looks like I drink cider now," Crowley shrugged as he sat down deliberately next to Dean.

They all sat in silence drinking, but that didn't stop Dean communicating how much he didn't want Crowley to be there. It wasn't that he hated Crowley, the demon had actually come through for them on countless occasions but he was still a demon, the very things that were trying to kill him. So why would he be comfortable?

"You boys really do drink some shit," Crowley said with disgust.

"Then piss off and get your own drink," Dean spat.

"Aw, now why is my favourite Winchester so moody?" He put his arm around a scowling Dean.

"Favourites already?" Bobby asked. "Figured you'd be team Sam if anything."

"Dean's on the side that can stop Lucifer's plans, or at least falter them," Crowley said with a roll of his eyes. "Not that I'm against you, Moose."

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. "No skin off my back if I'm not your favourite."

"You should take a leaf out of his book and brighten up," Crowley told Dean. "Of course Moose over here is closer to the sun than you so it's easier for him to see the light, but still, can't hurt to try."

"You not got anything better to do than pick out our height differences?" Dean growled.

"Sure, there's weight, hairstyles, who's the ugliest, should I go on?"

"No," Dean said quickly.

"Maybe you should go back to doing whatever it was we dragged you from," Bobby suggested.

Crowley put his feet up on the nearest chair and put his arm back around Dean's shoulders then took a sip from his cider. "I'm comfortable here, thanks."


End file.
